Nemestrinus Autumnsong
Nemestrinus Autumnsong is a Shan'do of the Cenarion Circle and a Druid of the Claw. Spending several centuries completely feral, Neme's memories of his life before are gone, all that was left was his untapped druidic potential. Being brought from his feral state by his then mentor and teacher Shan'do Wildleaf he assumed his position as a thero'shan. After nearly a milenia his power as a druid was restored and he took to teaching all whom would listen the word of the Claw. However after witnessing the tretchery of the human race and the disgusting actions of a 'Death Knight' Nemestrinus swore to defend his homeland and joined the Winterblades Regiment. Biography The Realisation of Great Truth On a simple trip to Darnassus Nemestrinus encountered a strange priestess named Alushia. This priestess did not possess the ability to speak common which was quite akward due to the fact that the Arathorian Warlord Eselan Leomin had come to speak of war. Nemestrinus being multi-lingual offered his assistance, the talk with the Warlord showed more human arrogance than a wish to assist the Kal'dorei in combat and eventually the negotions broke down. Nemestrinus followed the priestess to Darkshore, where Auberdine had apparently been attacked only to encounter a Death Knight. A long night passed of combat and hate between the two kal'dorei and the death knight. Eventually Nemestrinus was gravely wounded and saved luckily by the Priestess Alushia. The events had shown Nemestrinus his homeland was not safe at all and offered the Priestess his protection, whilst she insisted she could care for herself Nemestrinus followed her everywhere for many days. Over those days however Nemestrinus' wish to guard her turned into more, it turned to an affection that could lead beyond. Druidic Power Nemestrinus is a master Druid of the Claw, he specialises in using his bear form's weight, whilst using his cat form's grace in a polar opposite fashion. His skill however lies in his bear form, the cat being a work in progress for him. Nemestrinus has little to none healing abilities when it comes to humanoids, on the other end of the scale his power to influence nature into renewing is shockingly potent. Neme cares little for casting and focuses most of his energy on melee combat, he will not attack unless he feels threatened or if he feels his homeland is threatened. Quotes "My teacher once said, "All conflicts can be solved by a simple talk." Now I see how foolish she really was." - Upon realising his homeland was indeed not safe. "You say these Eredar are here in good will, yet all I see are armed men most likely speaking about us in a foreign tongue." - Upon seeing the Ere Argus Commune for the first time. "Priestess take that ring, and when you wear it the bears of nature shall see you as their own." - Said whilst giving Alushia a thank-you gift. "Young druid you should not speak without facts, our immortality was a nescessary sacrifise. To wish it back is as ambitious as the Sin'dorei and you know how they turned out." -Explaining the perils of seeking immortality to a young Thero'shan. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Night Elves Category:Males Category:Druids Category:Characters